


Cue Ball

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from nusseis <br/>Arthur/Gwen, Merlin | Modern AU | haircut gone wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cue Ball

**Cue Ball**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 166  
 **Prompt from nusseis**  
Arthur/Gwen, Merlin | Modern AU | haircut gone wrong

**Cue Ball**

It was really only supposed to be a trim but it got out of control as things often do.

Arthur had a date with Gwen and he couldn't get his hair to behave.

Merlin watched as Arthur grew frustrated. “You need a trim. I can do it.”

“No thanks mate. I will go have it done tomorrow.” Arthur said.

“It will take me a minute and I'll do it for free.” Merlin offered.

“Fine just hurry I don't want to be late.” Arthur said.

Merlin grabbed the scissors and went to work.

Arthur headed out to meet gwen.

“What happened to your hair?” Gwen asked.

“Merlin gave me a trim. Why?” Arthur asked.

“Because the back of your head has chunks of hair missing.” Gwen giggled.

Arthur ran his hand over the back of his head. “That idiot. I'll have to wear a hat until this grows out.”

“Or you could shave your head so it will all match.” Gwen giggled.

Arthur just glared at her.


End file.
